Show Me the Way
by Tatsutahime1
Summary: Pride and honor were what he lived for. After the death of his father, Kunzite alone courageously led his strong male dominated desert tribe. What happens when a threat is upon the universe and King Endymion asks him to hide the beautiful Vensian Queen?


Take My Hand and Show Me the Way

By: Tatsutahime

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. 

Pride and honor were what he lived for. After the death of his father, Kunzite alone courageously led his strong male dominated desert tribe. What happens when a new threat is upon the universe and King Endymion asks him to hide the beautiful Vensian Queen? 

Prologue: Seeking Refuge

Minako cried out as her husband forced her into the teleportation capsule. There was only time for one person and he made sure it was her, his Queen. He took off his prized ring given to him from his mother and cupped it in Mina's hand. Giving her a quick kiss, he whispered 'I love you,' before closing the glass door. Delicate fists banged hard against the cold glass, she desperately pleaded. 

"I want to stay with you!" Her ash blonde hair was tangled and her satin white dress was torn. Tears streamed down her face as she looked into Yaten's eyes. As the control room was quickly being destroyed by the second, he typed in the codes and Minako started to fade. 

He was now crying openly, for this was the last time he would ever see his love ever again. "Goodbye Mina. Be safe." His heart tightened as she mouthed 'I love you.' Before disappearing to Earth. _'Goodbye love…'_ He thought sadly. 

Clenching his sword he regained his posture. His body was tired and bruised. The door behind suddenly crashed open and ten youma surrounded him. Yaten swung his sword fiercely defending himself. Diamond then walked into the room and summoned the youma to stop. 

"Where is she?!" He demanded as he grabbed Yaten by his neck. 

"You'll never find her you bastard!" he called. His body bruised and drained, Yaten struggled out of his grasp and swung his sword one last time. He slit Diamond's chest open. Diamond stumbled back surprised but let out a piercing laugh. 

"It takes more than that to destroy me. Kill him." Diamond demanded. 

Yaten eyes widening as he felt a cold steel blade pierce through his heart from behind. Fear and defeat clouded his mind as he sank to the cold marble floor. There was no one left. Everyone was dead. King Endymion's warriors would not arrive in time. The attack on Venus was so sudden and without warning. They should have been more prepared. The Venusian Empire has fallen.

~*~

Serenity sat down beside her sobbing friend. Minako had appeared hours before stark white and exhausted. She had not yet said a word. Every time she opened her mouth to, nothing could come out. Grief overwhelmed her. But then again who could blame her? In only a little less than three hours she lost control of her planet, her people, and her husband to an evil man. Pulling the sheets up to Minako's shoulder, her shivering calmed and her breathing slowed. 

"Rest now my friend." She said he stood up to leave. Quietly closing the bedroom doors, Serenity sighed. Luna, her most trusted advisor appeared next to her. 

"How is she?" Luna asked as she shifted her weight to her other leg. Worry lines creased her face.

Serenity shook her head slightly. "I cannot tell. I can't even imagine what it is like if were her right now. She's sleeping now."

Luna linked arms with her Queen as the started down the hallway. "Good she need her rest. Do you know what exactly happened?"

Serenity sighed as she entered the library. She sat down onto the plush Victorian couch. Luna followed. "I guess you could say it was my fault…"

Luna's eyes widened. "Your fault Sere?"

"Yes…my fault for believing her. She said she had everything under control. Weeks before, I recall her telling me of the man from the rogue planet Nemesis. His name was King Diamond. They had met then he came to Venus on a peace treaty. Do you remember him?"

"King Diamond? Yes, I remember him. He came to the moon Earth as well… Did something happen during his visit on Venus?"

"Yaten…Yaten was gone. He was visiting with his brother Seiya and Taiki. It was just Mina handling the treaty, since Artimus was on Earth. Diamond kissed her unexpectedly. He went to kiss her again but she refused him. The next day he apologized and left for Nemesis. The treaty was never signed. A week later Mina told me how he started sending her love letters…letters that scared her."

"Oh my gosh. Did he threaten her?" Luna asked as she listened uneasily. 

"No, not really. He talked nonsense, asking her to leave Venus and he his bride. He told her he loved her and that he thought about her every moment of every day. Mina burned the letters of course. Not saying a word to anyone. She wrote back to him finally kindly saying that she was happily married and she didn't wish to be with him."

"What happened next?"

"Nothing happened that I was informed of. I guess the letters stopped and Yaten returned home. Soon after, she forgot about him. But I guess he didn't stop thinking about her."

Luna sank back into the couch. "How do you know?"

"It was Diamond and his army of youma that attacked Venus."

"Do you know if he was only after Mina?"

"I dunno, they attacked at dawn. We don't have much information of the battle yet. A Venusian soldier contacted the moon with a distress signal. It took only an hour to gather up the troops but it was an hour too late. Endymion contacted me a few hours ago. Our warriors are searching the ruins of the city for survivors. He said that planet is completely dead. Yaten is dead. Our warriors killed all the youma but Diamond was not found. Endy thinks he's still alive."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea. I contacted Ami, Makoto, and Rei. They should be arriving soon. When Endy returns later this evening, we'll decide what to do then." 

~*~

"We are in a terrible predicament." Endymion started as Serenity, Luna and Artimus, and the Inner Scouts sat down in the war room.

"How bad is Venus? Can it be rebuilt?" Artimus asked of his home planet.

"Yes, it can be rebuilt my friend, just as you can rebuild anything else. But there would we be no one to occupy the planet. As of now, you Artimus and Mina are the only known living Venusians." Endymion explained. The room went quiet. No one dared to spoke as Artimus' eyes went wide. Luna pulled him into a hug. 

"Our soldiers are still searching through the debris, but there is not trance of Diamond. We found this on Yaten's body…" Endymion choked as he unfolded a note. "It saids, 

To My Darling Minako,

I came to surprise you my love but it seems that you aren't 

anywhere to be found. I did have a little tete a tete with a man

claiming to be your husband. Why does he not know of the 

love we share? I will search the universe for you beloved. 

I can only think of the sweet memories of the intimate times we 

had and look forward to eternity together. Until we meet again.

Yours forever, 

Diamond 

"He's insane!" Luna exclaimed. "We must find him before he finds Mina."

"God know how long that would take. He appeared and disappeared in a flash. He destroyed a whole planet in less than 6 hours for heaven's sake!" 

"Then we have to hide Mina, until we find Diamond at least. Who knows what will happen once he gets a hold of her. She isn't safe at this Palace! At any palace for that matter! It's the first place he would look." Ami reasoned. 

"But the Palace is well guarded." Endymion rationalized. "We won't let anything happen to her."

"Hai, we wouldn't let anything happen to her. But then Yaten probably thought the same thing. If I remember correctly, Mina's palace was well guard as well, if not better." Sere added.

"Then where are we going to hide her?" Endymion asked.

"Somewhere secluded, somewhere where no one has heard of. She has around the best trained warriors. Diamond would never suspect it." Ami answered.

"I agree with Ames. Where though?" Makoto said.

"I think I know of a place. The Saudi Desert, it's four days journey from here by horse. It's miles and miles of desert and rolling hills of sand. A warrior tribe is settled near a small oasis. It's very difficult to find. I've been there since I was a boy. The leader is my second cousin. He used to be my head guard before his father died. He is loyal and strong. He will protect her." Endymion said.

"It is a good plan." Luna agreed.

"I have to warn you though, Kunzite's tribe is very male dominated. Women have no say at all. They are used for entertainment and the term they use is _belly warming_." 

"For sex?! Endy, we cannot send Mina to such a place! What are you thinking?!" Sere exclaimed suddenly mad.

"Nothing will happen to Mina as long as she is with Kunzite. He is highly respected plus he is not like that. He knows that women are equals because he has worked alongside me. His tribe however, has been isolated for so long…"

"Well, as long as Mina's going to be safe…"

"Wait…" Rei demanded as she stood up. All eyes turned to her, " did we even consider what Mina wants? She is unstable and probably delirious right now. Can she handle being sent away to be under the protection of sexist strangers? "

"What else could we do Rei? None of us wants to but there is no other way. Mina's life is at stake." Artimus sighed. 

"Time is running out, this is the best we could do." Lita added.

"Lita is right, she should wake up soon. When she does, inform her of what is to happen. In the mean time, Endy and I will teleport to this tribe." Sere said standing as well. Everyone followed. "Tell her and prepare a few belongings, like dresses and such. When we come back, Mina has to leave immediately." 

~*~

"I want to stay with you!" Mina mumbled as she tossed and turned in the bed. "Please don't leave me…" She felt someone grab her shoulders and shake her slightly. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Mina bolted up in the bed. Sweat beaded on her forehead, as her eyes grew wide. Tears ran down her face as she spotted Artimus in front of her. "Oh Artimus…"

"You should have told me Mina. I had no idea…" Tears started welling up in his eyes as she pulled her into a hug.

"I thought he would go away if I ignored him. I thought that if I…it's all my fault!" she sobbed. "They're all dead… everyone!"

"You still have me Mina… and Endymion and Sere, Luna, and the scouts." Artimus soothed. "It's not your fault, you didn't wish for this to happen."

"Thanks Artimus…" Mina whispered as she sat back. Comforting were his words, but he gave her no relief. She was still scared, jumpy and had given up on everything. "What happens now?"

Artimus sighed before running his hand through his long white hair, "There is no easy way to say this…" Mina looked up at him. " Endy found a note from Diamond."

"What did it say?"

"It said that he will search the universe for you, that's why… you have to go into hiding Mina." Artimus braced himself expecting her to object. "It's for your own good Mina. We don't want to lose you too."

"I can't Artimus. I have to help fight!"

"Not this battle, not yet at least. You've been though so much already. We don't want to loose you too. Please Mina." Artimus pleaded as he took her hands in his. "I'm begging you. Please…" 

Mina closed her eyes and the tears came again. "When do I leave?"

~*~

Mina clutched Sere's hand tightly as they teleported to the desert location. She wore a deep orange cloak with the hood up over her head. No one was to recognize her. Kunzite was the only one that knew her true identity. She would be passed on as a 'gift from the king.'

~*~

Arching his bow and arrow, he quietly aimed at the unknowing prey. He released the arrow. Second later, the wild boar fell dead. Kunzite turned to the mountains as he suddenly sensed two powerful auras. He waved his hand motioning his three men that lifted the boar up upon their shoulders to follow him.

"What is it Kunzite?" Malachite asked shifting the weight of the boar.

"She is here." He stated as he started walking away from them. The other three quickly followed behind.

"Who's here?" Jadeite asked suddenly curious.

"The Queen."

~*~

"Here they come Mina." Sere said as she turned to her friend and embraced her. "Are you ready?" Mina could only nod. 

"I have something for you." Sere smiled as she pulled out a small gold necklace. Yaten's ring was attached to it. 

Mina's eyes warmed as she smiled a bit. "Where did you find this?" 

"A servant found it in the bed you spent in. She guessed it was yours." Sere answered.

"Thank you Sere... for everything." Mina thanked as put it into her pocket. Mina looked to the approaching men. "Sere…?"

"Yes Mina?"

"I'm scared…" Mina whispered as her shifted under the heavy cloak that hid her body. 

"Oh Mina…Come here." Sere pulled her friend into another hug. As she let go, Sere held Mina's hands. "Its time to be strong Mina. These people will test you but you must not give in. Before you know it I will come back for you." Mina nodded as tears threatened to fall.

"Do not let them see you cry Mina. They are proud people. Hold your head high. Remember you are the Goddess of Venus. Be strong." Sere advised. "Their village is beautiful, you'll like it."

~*~

Kunzite stopped a few feet in front of Queen Serenity and dropped to his knee. His followers did the same. "Serenity."

"Hello Kunzite. Please, stand up. Can they be trusted?" Kunzite did as he was told. He looked back at his friend with a boar still upon their shoulders.

"I trust them with my life, Serenity."

"Then I trust them with mine. Kunzite, this is Minako." Kunzite looked over at the orange clad figure. 

Mina lifted her hands and lowered her hood, revealing a golden mass of curly blonde hair. Kunzite was taken back by her beauty. Her skin was delicate and yet pale. Her light silvery blue eyes held fear and sadness. He could only wonder what was beneath the cloak.

"Mina, this is Kunzite, he will be taking care of you." Mina looked up. A faint brush crept to her cheeks at the sight. The man was dressed in only a leather loincloth. His body was lean and muscular. His skin was a beautiful tan. He had long silvery hair with deep blue eyes to contrast. His had silver tribal tattoos along his arms. She watched him drop to his knee again. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Highness."

~*~

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. Couldn't you just feel the electric between the two lovebirds? Well stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review. 


End file.
